Algorithms
Tangerine Tycoon uses various algorithms for determining how much each level of building will cost and what the increase to total TpS will be. The following sections detail that information. Building Costs The building costs are fairly simple and they all follow a compound interest increase of 10% per level of building. Given the building base cost (B) and the number of buildings already purchased (N), you can determine the cost of the next building upgrade © using the following equation: N = B * (1.1 ^ N) A table of the base costs of each building can be found below. Doing the math, it doesn't appear to give much benefit to purchasing more than 10-20 of each building (with the exception of maybe the Heroic Tangerine to defeat the Mutants and the Tangerine God since it is the best building that can be purchased). Due to compound costs, purchasing more than 7 buildings takes an increasing amount of time to purchase the subsequent building of the same type (If the first building took 10 seconds to buy, the second building would take ~7 seconds, third ~6... 8 and 9 ~4.5 seconds... 14th ~5 seconds, etc.) Purchasing the next building in the list might take longer, but the increase in TpS is so drastic that it dwarfs the TpS from all previous purchased buildings thus making purchasing more than 20 buildings a waste of Tangerines. Tangerines Per Second (TpS) The increase in TpS is completely based upon the bonuses derived from Perks (P), Achievements (A), and the number of multiverse breaches (M). The TpS Multiplier (T) is calculated by adding these values together. Since all of these bonuses come in units of %, it is preferable to convert to whole units (%/100) to get a proper multiplier. This is assumed for the following equation: T = 1 + P + A + M P is defined as the % boost listed for the Improved Efficiency perk (see the Perks screen). A is defined as the number of achievements completed (See the Achievements screen for the exact % value). M is defined as the number of multiverse breaches performed minus one times 10% (See the Statistics screen for the exact % value). As previously stated, the equation assumes these % values are then divided by 100 before adding together to create the TpS Multiplier. This multiplier is then applied to each of the base TpS values for the buildings as listed below (Including the Perk adjusted TpS for the Tangerine God). This new value is then multiplied by the number of that type of building already purchased. Finally the total of each is summed together to get the final TpS (The multiplier could be applied to each building individually to see how much each additional building will adjust the final total by or to the total after summing if a simpler approach is desired. It should give the same result.). There are some minor errors in rounding. When the TpS is low (showing 2 decimal places of precision), the final TpS appears to round as one would normally expect. When the TpS increases beyond that and stops showing as much precision, it appears the value is no longer rounded up but is rather truncated to show only the level of precision desired. Algorithm Table * If you choose to make the Tangerine Cat, one Tangerine Machine will explode. It is recommended that at early stages of the game to wait to make too many Tangerine Machines if you are going to make a Tangerine Cat since the cost of the Tangerine Machines will be reduced by 1 step after one explodes thus making it cheaper. ** The first Tangerine Cat is free (minus the cost of the Tangerine Machine that explodes). Subsequent Tangerine Cats follow the standard formula as if the first one was purchased as usual. *** The first Mutant Tangerine is the only one that will need to be purchased. Mutant Tangerines will then multiply on their own until they reach an increase speed of 14 new MTs/second. To counteract this you must purchase enough Heroic Tangerines to overcome the increase speed. **** The Perk multiplier listed for the Tangerine God is the listed value from the level of perk purchased after the first multiverse breach. If the perk has not been purchased even to level 1, it appears to multiply by 0 thus making the Tangerine God useless for producing additional tangerines. An additional note, it is possible that the reason for the odd base TpS for the Tangerine God is that the creator of the game tried to make it very close to the speed of light in meters per second. This is speculation though since the number is not exact. Category:Browse